Tiger
"''We don't take food from strangers, especially peasants." ''— Tiger's character defining line to Maxie, expressing his pride. '''Tiger '''is one of the main characters, and secondary villain and antihero of the movie, along with Geoffrey, the cat. His voice actor is unknown. Biography Tiger is Corynthia's tiny brown extremely unlucky, and unfortunate, but just as prideful and stubborn pet Chihuahua. Apparently, due to living with rich, and wealthy owner for a long time, Tiger came to consider himself an upper class, and view many around him as "peasants", however, he is just supernaturally unlucky and constantly hurt, harmed, injured, hit, kicked, and punched by everything, and everyone around him, including his owner, Corynthia, who often hurts him by recklessly squeezing him too hard in her hands, and her nephews and henchmen, Kirk, and Dirk, who often accidentally step, and sit on him. Because of this, he dislikes Kirk and Dirk, but still loves Corynthia and loyal to her in spite of everything. Instead of collar, he always wears an expensive turquoise neclace on his neck, which was likely bought or stolen and given to him by Corynthia. On Titanic, he met, and befriended Gertrude's much bigger pet cat, Geoffrey. The two quickly became friends, and partners, and began to actively oppose the rest of the ship's animals, and constantly menace mice, especially Maxie, and his family, as Geoffrey wanted to eat them, and Tiger helped him. The animals' leader and protector, big grey terrier Fritz, protected mice from them, and they were often attacked and chased by him themselves. Like everyone else, Geoffrey thought that Tiger looked more like a bat than a dog and often told him that. In the cargo hold, when Maxie tells his parents that Angelica wants to attend the ball, but has nothing to wear, Geoffrey, and Tiger come and attack them again. Geoffrey catches Maxie, but Fritz saves him, and chases Geoffrey, and Tiger away, leading to Maxie saying “If it hadn’t been for you, I would be now in someone else’s digestion.” Later, a proud Tiger walked in kitchen, and was hit by meat, which pinned him to a wall, and knocked him unconschious. After waking up, a dizzy, and concussioned Tiger went in the halls, and met up with Corynthia, Kirk, and Dirk, and was promptly picken up by her. Later, he, and Corynthia entered Winnie's room in search for Kirk and Dirk, who mistook them for Winnie, and Flopsy, and attacked, and beaten them, before running off. Tiger attended the ball with Corynthia, Dirk, and Kirk, and screamed in pain when Kirk accidently sat on him. Later, he was sitting in Corynthia's arms, and looked at Sam disdainfully, when they walked past him. Right before the start of animals party, Tiger left Corynthia, met with Geoffrey, and they went to the cargo hold together, indending to trash the party. While talking with Geoffrey, Tiger mentioned being hit with a "food item." There they met and attacked mice again, but were caught, and locked in a cage, and Fritz said that they'll remain there until they learn to behave. Then the animals left Tiger and Geoffrey alone in their cage and began their party. Even in this situation, Tiger remained prideful. When Maxie offered them some food from the party, and a hungry Geoffrey was going to take it, Tiger refused to, and told Maxie that they don't accept food from enemy, especially mice, calling them peasants, causing Maxie to walk away, and demonstrating that he would rather die from hunger than let go of his pride and collaborate with enemy. This enraged Geoffrey, and he grabbed Tiger by his neck, pinned him to a railing, and reprimanded and beat him for leaving them without food, calling him a stupid dog and telling him that's why everyone thinks he's more bat than dog. When Titanic hit iceberg, and began sinking, and water rapidly filled the cargo hold, Geoffrey, and Tiger were still locked in a cage, and nearly drowned, but were freed and saved by Hector. Geoffrey awoke, grabbed a still unconcscious Tiger by the neck, and dragged him on a wooden crate, showing his heroic side and apparently saving Tiger from certain death, when he could just leave him. On a crate Tiger awoke, and Geoffrey sighed in relief. If he hadn't saved him, Tiger would've most likely drowned. The two then team up with other animals to try and save all of their lives, however, Tiger does this rather discreetly and reluctantly, and only to survive and never actually admits it, being too proud to openly admit that he's collaborating with enemy. Geoffrey eventually made amends with others, switched to their side and honestly helped them to survive, redeeming himself in the end, while a reluctant, stubborn and prideful Tiger did not, and was interested only in his own survival and stayed loyal only to himself and Corynthia. Meanwhile, Corynthia searched for Tiger on the ship, but couldn't find him anywhere, and was forced to leave without him, as did Geoffrey's owners. As such both Tiger and Geoffrey were left behind on sinking ship by their respective owners. Later, while swimming away from the ship in one of the boats, Corynthia remembered about Tiger and sadly realised that he'll most likely die on a ship. She told Rhoda about her lost chihuahua, calling him by name, lamenting over his loss, and wondering what happened to him, where he is now, and if he's alive. After hearing Tiger's name, Rhoda initially thought that the name was literal and asked Corynthia in shock if she had a tiger on board. However, Corynthia calmed her by telling that Tiger was her Chihuahua and that he was so sweet and helpless, and looked like a little bat, and again wondered where could he be. Meanwhile, Tiger, Geoffrey, and other animals managed to escape the ship and witnessed it's sinking along with other survivors. They then found and picked up a ship's surviving chef and were saved by dolphins. After Titanic incident, Tiger parted ways with Geoffrey and others, and reunited with Corynthia, but soon was imprisoned again when they both were finally apprehended, caught, and sent to prison by Sam, while Kirk, and Dirk somehow escaped this and married Bernice, and Hortense much to Gertrude's distress. Geoffrey was happy for Angelica and William and seemingly wasn't affected much by Gertrude's, Corytnhia's and Tiger's problems. Gallery P_t1twDy55U.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey attack mice in the cargo hold. pGdW9ULW1Ow.jpg|A proud Tiger walking into the kitchen before being hit by meat. 1C8eEIl1T8w.jpg|Tiger's irritated look after being sat on. mPIgWgcHuNY.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey in a cage. TLPnN6FO26U.jpg|Tiger being threatened by Geoffrey. 7Xj1BzN7wF4.jpg|Tiger being saved by Geoffrey. 2a29_yyJECA.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey, sitting on a crate. IJUFyyQ6fKw.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey rejoiced to see dolphins coming to save them. Trivia * As Corynthia seems to be inspired by Cruella, and Kirk and Dirk by Jasper and Horace, Tiger could be inspired by Cruella's Chinese crested dog, Fluffy, who is often portrayed as chihuahua-like, as both are tiny chihuahua or chihuahua-like dogs owned by rich and wealthy antagonist women. However that's where similarities end, as Tiger is more villainous , and loyal to Corynthia, while Fluffy is more heroic, actually dislikes Cruella, and helps defeat her. * While Geoffrey initially seems more menacing, evil, prominent and antagonistic of the two, Tiger is actually more villainous and depraved, easily being the most depraved animal character in the film, as he is much more selfish, stubborn and prideful than Geoffrey, while also being weak and cowardly, and, unlike Geoffrey, he has no distinct positive qualities or heroic side at all. With his character traits, he could be much more of a villain and could even surpass Geoffrey if it were not for his size, overall weakness, and extreme crippling unluckiness. Probably due to his villainy Tiger is the only animal not to get a happy ending.